


【黑法】黑鋼之信

by NancyAkari



Series: 黑法短篇集 [4]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyAkari/pseuds/NancyAkari
Summary: 。原著向。如果你想，可以當作回顧原著。約年代記完結的十年後在日本國諏諉發生的事情。以黑鋼視角的書信文多少有更動一下原著的內容，但應該有維持住
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, 黑法 - Relationship, 黑鋼/法伊
Series: 黑法短篇集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653097
Kudos: 3





	1. 【黑法】黑鋼之信

**致法伊：**

我倆已相伴十年之久，經歷過許多事件與障礙，如今獲得的和平實為珍貴，你無怨無悔地陪伴我留在日本國，直到公主的提醒，我卻未曾表達過我的情感，因拙於表達，這封信便代表我對你的所有。

最早離開日本時，我只是因為公主的命令來到了魔女的住所，促使我們相遇，我知道你藏著什麼秘密，但此時我也不想去干涉，完成旅程回到原本的世界，是我唯一的目的。

我是個忍者，對於人的氣息有敏銳的直覺，一開始只覺得你是輕浮與身手靈活的傻子，逐漸我知道這不過是個近乎完美的偽裝，因此在櫻都國中戳破你追求死亡的心；現在想起，或許我並沒有想像中的不關心你們，只是當時我對於力量的執著讓我迷惑了自己的心。

夜魔國讓我開始思考，你在我心中的地位是什麼？剛來到夜魔國時，因為語言障礙讓你第一次慌了手腳，迫於無奈之下，我們投到夜叉王底下，前往前線並試圖找到小狼他們。數個月來除了每一晚與阿修羅族的人交戰，朝夕相處之下，再不想瞭解你也不可能，你無法與其他人溝通，必須事事找我商量，因為無法溝通，你的輕浮偽裝有了許多破綻；初期無法適應戰場的你經常受傷，三五天就留在住處休養，獨自一人時你會露出空泛的神情望向遠方即使你想隱藏。

你不只是守著秘密，還有更痛苦的自己，我是這麼想，你試圖冷漠地對待所有人，卻在必須依賴我的時候無意識地笑著，不是完美的禮貌，你的依賴讓我有認識你的機會，我不討厭你對我的請求，甚至是有點愉悅，所以那種寂寥的眼神下，想要追求著什麼的你，我想試著去探究，你已經不是我能放下的無名旅伴或戰友。

夜叉王與阿修羅王隱藏到死亡的愛，與我父母相濡以沫的真摯感情，是甚麼樣的情感可以讓一個人付出所有，他們沒有君臣關係，只有情感的連結，為了愛而產生保護的力量，見識過除了自身武力外，發自內心的勇氣是不是有更多的可能性？你是那個能引領我的人嗎？

想從你身上尋找著想要的力量，我渴望著去理解面具底下的你，看似疏離卻幫助別人，或裝做不在意又事後擔心人，哪個是真實的你？無意識地我希望你是溫柔的人，擅自去祈求一個無法解釋的願望，迷惑了我自己，追求最強的力量是真的我想要的嗎？越來越無法堅定地回答是，越在乎你我越無法回答這個答案。

越認識你，我產生許多無法回答的問題，遇到你前從來都沒有過的事。

在Piffle國，你更關心起小狼與小櫻的狀況，有時你還是會露出嚴肅的神情，逼著你離開原本世界的人使你痛苦，輕鬆的語氣下更像是一種預感而不是直覺，你不可能只是個萍水相逢、只會玩把戲的傢伙，你的參與是有目的，而且背後是更大的陰謀；這種不好的猜想使我的心情很糟，因為這多半是正確的猜想，看著比賽後的頒獎，除了擔心我的傷勢外，你沒有發現你開始接納我們，而你的快樂卻因為我的話愣住，複雜的感覺蔓延在你我之間。

知世公主所說的真正強勁是甚麼？靈魂的痛苦是否能治癒？在這段旅行的終點，答案到底在哪裡？別以為我只是空有武力的傻子，我只是覺得與其說出來，還不如找到答案，因為它至關重要。

在日本國，夜晚最容易露出人的真實面目，在其他世界我想是一樣的，我們總是在同一個房間，過了這麼多國家和世界，在晚上時，你看起來像是隨時會消失一樣，縱使燦爛的金髮也無法阻擋黑暗把你吞沒在夜色之中，沒有了小櫻、小狼或摩可拿，你就是一個無趣的人，看起來很嚴肅也只有習慣性的笑臉，結合之前的猜測，使我無法不在意你的情況。

你放不下我們，但你知道你不能與我們牽扯太深，你卻做了，第一次使用魔力救了我們；我也有著複雜的過去，所有人都有，只是最後做出選擇的是自己，我不該去干涉一個人的選擇，但你不一樣，我不能眼睜睜看著你自我犧牲，從不想干涉到無法坐視不管，我們每個人都改變了，所以我才說出多給自己一點信心的話。

因為你的沉默而不安的我，你的任何變化都足以說服我去阻止你，如果這樣還能自我欺騙，我才是真正冷血的人。

東京的轉捩點改變了一切，另一個小狼重傷了你的生命，第一次我體認到再強悍的力量又如何？無法阻止你的死亡沒有任何意義，我開始想著守護你卻無能為力，我相信白饅頭，所以我祈求魔女拯救你，我不顧你的想法用吸血鬼的血救回你，絲毫不去想你之後會不會恨我，你不能死是我唯一能想的，也是最在乎的。

或許很粗魯，卻是我第一次真正接觸你的心，如果你能像夜魔之國一樣依賴我，你的命不是只有你在乎，有我和所有認識你本性的人，再你了解這點前，你要給我好好活下去，當時是，現在也是，未來也是，如果你被自己的過去蒙蔽了雙眼，更要聽我的話，即使自己作為餌的代價，能讓你有反省的機會，值得這一切。

你恢復魔力之後，失去的吸血鬼之血前，有陣子你要靠我才能存活下去，你依賴我卻不是因為你的心，更像是我半強迫著你，雖然我看到你的痛苦你也不再試圖隱瞞，我找不到方法去幫助你們，回想當時可能是我們五人最痛苦的日子，只剩脆弱的連結。

眼見想守護的人想維持原本的樣子，自己深知情勢不可逆，那種慢性折磨比實質的傷口痛多了，你的痛苦彷彿撕裂著我，我才認識到我有多麼在乎你。

我知道除了我以外，每個人都是在兩個陣營中的棋子，願望的程度可以強烈到驅使所有人的命運，已經超乎我這種局外人的想像，但事以如此，加上你越來越沉默和絕望，你不是個冷血的人，所以你對待別人很溫柔體貼，我們越緊密相連，卻害的你越來越痛苦矛盾，你的溫柔摧毀自己。

一肩扛起責任的你不想去拖累任何人，自以為自己是飛王的棋子此時想力往狂瀾的你，不願意相信自己的價值，卻依舊裝作沒事對待著我們，所有人都隱瞞了事情。

法伊，雖然已經過了十年時間，我仍想說，我不願意再經歷同樣的事情，你不必隱瞞，只要你願意告訴我，我會陪你度過一切，那些隱忍最終只造成我們的痛苦。

當時我感受到自己的失敗與無力，以往我認為我想要的強勁無法守護心愛的人，足以唾棄迷失在力量中的我了。

從無限市到色雷斯，你在崩潰中徘徊，「法伊」、小櫻、阿修羅王、詛咒與所有的謊言，責任被你自己扛在肩上時，碩大的打擊扼住你的喉嚨，我意識到已經沒有什麼手段能阻止你去犧牲，你很善良所以你的自責比任何人強。

放任著你們胡來是我最錯的選擇，這種自以為是的體貼，我該為我的不作為負責，所以我選擇與你去色雷斯面對你的心魔；在你因為過去禁錮時，我要喚醒你，你無法思考時，我幫你思考，你無法下手，我可以犧牲我的強勁了斷這一切，

離開色雷斯時，我許下「希望一起走」

你不是可以隨意死去的人，如果你的過去會摧毀你，那我要你去相信自己，一次不夠，試第二次、第三次，直到你相信我需要你，

不知不覺你是我最想守護的人，你的真實笑容、脆弱的心或善良的本性，全部的你。

日本國休養的時候我回想了旅行中所發生的一切，我了解我真正的力量不是因為我的能力，而是心中所想守護的力量，這才是我的強勁。

過去我追求的力量毫無目的，如今我有了想做的事，這一切都是因為你，所以我需要你，我想看到你因為我而開朗，成為真正的自我，為了自己而努力。

十年來你雖然還是很喜歡玩弄我，但我知道你已經很少露出憂傷的眼神，你，你和小狼、小櫻或摩可拿可以隨意胡鬧，把你的脆弱留給我，你願意告訴我你的過去和對我的擔心，我也和你分享我的過去。

法伊，我向你發過誓，你是我一生需守護的人，我將付出所有，尋找你我心的居所

你是我心的歸處，法伊。

往後的日子，我們將一同走過。

**摯愛你的**

**黑鋼**


	2. 【黑法】法伊之信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 。原著向
> 
> 。與黑鋼之信一起看更佳
> 
> 。自己挖坑自己填，結果比黑鋼的字數還多
> 
> 。多少更動了原著的內容

**致 我最喜歡的黑大人：**

咻咻──黑大人寫了這麼令我感天動地的情書，我怎麼可能不寫一封信給黑大人呢？原來黑炭是非常感性的人，從外表看完全感覺不到啊，如果我拿給天照看後，不知道會不會看見黑炭難得害羞的樣子呢？

好了，我知道你已經看不下去要撕信，所以我決定還是正正經經地好好報答一整夜坐在書房振筆疾書的你。不要被我完美的文筆嚇到了，哼哼──

在法雷利亞或色雷斯，每當我準備接受一個人的好意時，沒有獲得好的結局，我一直想努力去尋找擺脫這一切的方式，但很可惜的是，我手上沒有任何籌碼，我的所有都是被給予的，唯有魔力是我自己的天賦。

當時我答應飛王或阿修羅王，想不起來我有沒有抗拒過，那時的我總是很混亂，連自己到底算甚麼東西都不清楚，到底算不算活著呢？既然阿修羅王拯救了我，為了報答他和抱著法伊復活的希望，我還是逃過了自我了斷的機會。

阿修羅王是第一個溫柔對我的人，所以我沒辦法殺他，寧可相信自己是詛咒的根源，只要逃離了色雷斯，事情就會在可控制的範圍，所以我來到侑子的住所，聽從飛王的指示，開啟旅行。

從一開始我就認識你了，黑鋼，如果你會出現妨礙尋找羽毛的可能，我就必須阻止你，但當時的你顯然不關心這一切，而且看著你容易被激怒的個性故意調戲你，我想說如果能假裝成一個傻楞楞的人，一個好相處的人，行事容易得多。

只是我高估了自己和低估你，你並不是容易被唬弄過去的高手，因為你的沉默與漠不關心，讓我以為自己的隱藏是成功的，而我逐漸沉迷在自己創造的遊戲中，無法自拔。

我第一次與陌生的人相處在一起這麼久，其實我不該太有自信以為我可以置身事外，捕抓了預言的一個碎片就以為可以全身而退；但我很感謝當時的黑大人的勸說，他讓我不知不覺產生了自己的想法。

因為你是局外的變數，即使你漠不關心的態度我也要提防你，雖然你經常刺破我的偽裝，櫻都國你似乎忍無可忍的責罵我，我才發現我對你的觀察沒有我想像中全面，我太在乎你的能力本身，忽略了長年培養的觀察力與直覺。

你出色的戰鬥本能與直覺是帶領我們突破僵局的前線，在小狼不成熟之前與我暫時無法洩露太多實力，你已經無意識地擔任了一行人的中心支柱。

陰錯陽差，到了夜魔之國失去摩可拿，無法溝通的情況下，我只能從你的行為摸透你的本質。半年的獨處，大小事都無法獨立自主真的讓我感到心慌的不踏實感，因為外貌差異過大，我根本沒辦法和其他士兵溝通，裝出來的樣子更是讓他們忌憚，不得已情況我開始了依賴你的日子，你可以拒絕我卻沒拒絕過，一開始或許有收斂，之後逐漸磨合開始能自在地相處。

戰場上的黑大人很英勇好戰、練兵時的黑大人嚴厲卻也通情達理、嗜酒如命、不擅長說話卻很會觀察別人、意外地體貼，越想摸清楚你的底細，我也越來越無法脫離想要依賴你的念頭，直到有天我到市集去逛街時，看著一罈酒思索著你會不會喜歡時，發現這點的我感到十分焦慮，

我開始期待你的回應，這不是我希望的進展；單獨一人時我一直試著去幫自己催眠，排斥不該有的想法，花了數十個夜晚卻毫無用處，或許從當時就是失敗的開端，不知不覺，你是我心中能夠依靠的人，我想對你更好點。

敵對的阿修羅族，王的名字把我拉回現實，但隱藏在內心的期望也改變了心中的平衡，過去的歲月和看起來更溫暖的你，哪個才是我真的想要的？

又一次，我害怕地隔絕自己，試圖找回原有的平衡，你可能覺得我很蠢，但我已經沒有別的方法阻止自我的分裂。

Piffle國的事情，我心中的天秤隨著比賽激烈的程度失去了平衡，對於小狼和小櫻我多少有些愧疚的，因為我不能說出他們的命運，所以盡可能地溫柔對待他們，我沒有想像中那麼善良，很多時候我已經搞不清楚自己的想法是甚麼。

看著你被間歇泉吞沒，不安的心提到最高點，幸好你很快地浮出水面，我明明很相信你不可能因為這種事情而出事，但無法克制大腦往最壞的方向，在黑大人面前，偽裝僅剩表象，彷彿赤裸地面對你的質疑，

『你不可以出事』，這種違背一開始旅行的目的的想法一直繚繞於我心頭。

你是很溫柔的人，即使你看起來很兇惡也不留情面，但我知道你是想讓我成為更好的人；沒有動搖是不可能的，你的強大總會讓我誤以為我這一次可以改變一切，但過去的一切又不是輕易能擺脫的，我向兩個我在一的人承諾過，我不能在這個時候輕言放棄，當時我唯一的價值是榨乾我所有能被利用的能力。

「這個人可以被依靠，但我不能再拖累任何人了。」

為了避免更多人的不幸和承諾，我要隱藏在謊言之下。

可是隨著旅行中更多的交流，築起的城牆不堪一擊，擊穿脆弱點的你們，早就隨著孔隙流入我的心，黑大人的關心與勸說、公主的溫柔體貼、小狼的包容和摩可拿的擔心，那麼多謊言的我卻獲得許多我曾經最想要的支持，既溫暖又痛苦。

雷克路特的守護獸使我們危機重重，我不可能再看你和小狼孤軍奮戰，所以我打破自我設限，使用我的魔力，這也宣告我不能再假裝自己的隱瞞了，你早就知道卻不曾深入下去，我親手擊碎我的防護罩。

因為我是如此地想保護你們，強烈到我想去改變眼前的一切，但我真的做得到嗎？眼前的路深藏著各種陰謀與悲劇；在色雷斯時，我會因為幫助到別人的道謝而高興，我以為我能改變所以幫助別人，但最後我獲得了甚麼？

為甚麼我又重蹈覆轍了？明知道飛王的陰謀和預言，難以改變。

至少我還能做到什麼，對得起你們的事。

東京時，我知道你會過來質疑我，我很害怕說出真相你會討厭我，看到你的憤怒或失望的眼神時，足以毀滅我所有建立的世界，但你卻沒有，你想給我信心。

黑大人，我好想逃避這一切命運，但為甚麼過去都告訴我做不到，你卻可以讓我激起我已經消滅的希望之光？

我又試了一次去拯救小狼，但顯然我搭上自己的命也沒辦法挽救安排好的道路，那這樣至少最後這條命可以讓你們之後的路好走一點。

黑大人，我知道你看到這裡會想罵我，但我從來沒有想過自己能有什麼給予的，如果這條命也算的話，就給吧。

但你卻強硬地拉我回來，你一直沒逼迫我做什麼，卻把自己當作代價拉回了我，我該恨你的，黑大人。

我做不到啊，因為從一開始我就無法把你當作簡單的存在，你是我心中認為的強大，總是勇往直前，披荊斬棘，帶著明明不相干的我們向前，甚至我開始認為，只要是你，總會辦的到。

侑子小姐說我們不僅是萍水相逢的存在，我們被命運操控，之間許多經歷也是我們的選擇，我選擇和你們牽扯在一起，小櫻也為我擔心，對自己的無力感到愧疚、你試著勸說我，我還是第二次選擇逃開你們，因為我認為我的責任該由我了斷。

所以我裝作一切都很好，即使你立刻會察覺，我利用你的不干涉。

無限市時命運已經加速在前進，小櫻取得羽毛後知道更多真相，小狼努力地想去做他能做到的事而超越自己的極限，我從小唧那知道了阿修羅王的甦醒，逃離的日子到了尾聲，但我沒想到小櫻發現了我的詛咒，犧牲了保護自己的好運，躲過了詛咒。

我的隱瞞沒有幫助到任何人，我所有的努力到底獲得過甚麼？自我譴責地無法去思考，過去的事件又湧上了心頭，紛亂地流竄在我的腦海中。

此時你又一次扛起了分崩離析的我們，你阻止了我的胡亂作為，或許正因為你是這場陰謀的變數，冥冥之中也展現了許多我不曾想過的可能，你陪著我到色雷斯面對一切，即使我所做的一切已經攤在陽光下。

接受吧，我第一次真的這樣想。

色雷斯有我曾有的溫暖和折磨我的悲傷，透過王你知道了我的過去，你又一次讓我低估了你，在我被情感凌駕時，你卻分析出我從未想過的不合理，你為了喚起我不惜刀刃相向，連最後一刻我無法果斷下手時，你代為刺下最後一刀，犧牲了你所在乎的強勁和很重要的手臂，帶著我們離開關閉的次元。

我對不起法伊，我自私地留下他希望有天能回到過去的樣子；我也對不起阿修羅王，我沒辦法完成他的心願，你們所有人都幫了我，我卻一直深陷在自責與過去中，你們每個人都希望我看著前方，只有我執拗地否決這一切。

直到最後一刻，我才相信你們，真的很對不起。

想通這點後，我才發現否定事實的自己有多傷害你，我輕賤生命想幫助他人，忽略了你對我的在乎。

這個代價實在太大了，以往的你即使戰鬥後仍可以像岩石般矗立在競技場或戰場上，你卻為了我倒地昏迷不醒，如果沒有知世公主的代價使我們傳送到日本國，我不敢想像之後的下場，心中的中心柱轟然倒下，成為壓垮我最後的稻草。

現在我也要鎮重地說，我承受不起失去你的代價，所以我不會再用生命開玩笑，你會為了拯救我付出所有，那我也是，為了我們兩人，我必須好好地活下去。

為了你，我去相信有更好的未來存在。

十年間，我和你度過了一切障礙、謊言和隱瞞，我也一直在思考你在我心中有多麼重要？

我為了你打開我的心房、接納了大家、將過去留在過去、直視未來，享受自己的人生。

我喜歡你默默地溫柔、默許的放縱與充滿安全感的肩膀，所有的你。

感謝你從未放棄過去的我，一次次地想告訴我你的心情，

沒有你不會有現在的我，你建立了我全新的人生，

你向我發誓找到你我心的居所，我並沒有正面回應你，

黑大人，你是我的一切。

往後的日子，我們將一同走過。  
  


_備註一:黑大人笑起來很帥，你要多笑笑啊_

_備註二:如果黑大人願意多說說我愛你我會很開心的_

**最愛你的**

**法伊φ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 法伊更好寫一點，但我明明更偏愛黑鋼一點?
> 
> 黑鋼為法伊拼命的程度是真愛了
> 
> 其實法伊不會把信給天照看，因為這是黑大人第一次寫給他的告白，他不想和別人分享獨屬於他的溫柔
> 
> 沒靈感了，求感想求回復(๑•̀ω•́)ノ
> 
> 你的留言是我的動力

**Author's Note:**

> 真的覺得他們能在一起太不容易了(痛哭
> 
> 第一次寫完有想哭的感覺


End file.
